doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriel Gama
México |estado = Activo }} Gabriel Gama Peña es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por interpretar a Brock en Pokémon, Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½, Yoh Asakura en Shaman King, a Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! y también al Monje Miroku en la serie de Inuyasha. Filmografía Anime *Brock en Pokémon *Yoh Asakura en Shaman King *Miroku y Hojo (1a voz) en Inuyasha *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ *Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dr. Bernie Goodman en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo *Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Tokkori en Kirby *Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit en Kenichi *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto *Willem, Diuter Muller en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Entrenador del centro Pokemon, Timmy (hermano de brock, temp. 9) en Pokémon *Kuno en Crónicas Pokémon Series Animadas *Coco, Narrador, Conejos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Joey, Timothy "Tim O'Neil (sólo el primer capítulo) en Daria *Bustelo en Arturo *The Flesh en KaBlam! *Rickie en Action Man *Policía Cosme en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Mog en Bob el Constructor *Toby en La Pequeña Lulú (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Russell Baines (ep. 92) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Avispaneitor (últimos 2 capítulos) en Beast Wars *Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Bing (algunos episodios) en Los Castores Cascarrabias *Keung Ling en La Conspiracion Roswell *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Stan Freezoid, Benito Bodoque, Panza, Shaggy (cap. 31), Astro en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Phillip y voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Eitan en Bratz *Presentador y Voces adicionales en Tres espías sin límites *Brikabroc en El principito (serie animada) *Ricky Owens (Joven) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Voces adicionales en MAD Películas de Anime *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Brock en Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Brock en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Brock en Pokemon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Brock en Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Brock en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la Luz *Trabajador de Willpharma en avión en Resident Evil: Degeneración Películas Animadas *Deadpool/Wade Wilson y Balder en Hulk vs. (Doblaje Méxicano) *Phillip en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de Paga) *Lefty Maginnis e Insertos en No hay héroe pequeño *Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Voces adicionales en Totally Spies!: La película Películas *Benny (Kevin Sussman) en Vividores *Levi Panes (Michael Panes) en Fiesta de aniversario *General Drago (Bashar Rahal) y Traficante de armas (Nikolay Stanoev) en El justiciero implacable *Dr. Timbers en Silver Linings Playbook (versión videomax) *Ryan (Michael Roark) en Magic Mike (versión videomax) *George Hogg (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los niños de Huang Shi *Neil Simmons (David Richards) en El peor de los miedos *Mitch e Insertos en Mientras estás fuera *Jhon J. Johnson (Michael Boatman) en El escudo de cristal *Gerry Campbell (Liam McMahon) en Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Ravin (Adam O'Byrne) en Yeti: El hombre de las nieves *Simon (Steven Rathman) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación *Chico jugando baloncesto #2 en Cambio de sentimientos (A Change of Heart) *Voz adicional en Cambio de sentimientos *Dex en Blade Trinity *Sebastian Valmount en Juegos sexuales (Cruel Intentions) *Elby en La hija del general (The General's Daughter) *Jeff Foreman en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Leonard Marliston en Corre... no grites (Cherry Falls) *Stuart en Scream *Jorge en El hijo de la máscara (Son of the Mask) *Ting en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón *Veterano de Vietnam en Ayer y hoy (Now and Then) *Jimmy Bly en Alta velocidad (Driven) (2da versión) *Derek Zoolander (Ben Stiller) en Zoolander *Pete en El arca de Norman *Fernando (Armando Valdes-Kennedy) en Un beso en Hollywood *Gaeman en Soul Plane *Shemp Howard en Los Tres Chiflados *Trevor Eastman en El efecto mariposa 2 *Lefty (Erik Knudsen), Trent y Estudiante frances en La Chica de mis Sueños *Sean (Eric Balfour) en Un seductor irresistible *Sargento William James (Jeremy Renner) en Zona de miedo (doblaje mexicano) *Mamertus en La pontífice *Insertos en The Reader (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Te amaré por siempre (doblaje de videomax) *Voces adicionales en Último recurso *Synesius (Rupert Evans) en Agora: La caída del imperio romano *Derrick Jones (Jerry O'Connell) y Voces adicionales en Piraña 3D (doblaje mexicano) *Kello en Ben 10: invasión alienígena *Aiden (Hugh Dancy) en Besos de sangre *Bennett Brewer (Aaron Johnson) en The Greatest *Insertos, Voces adicionales en Precious *Detective Willigut en El Ilusionista *Agente en Uptown Girls *Diaz en Rambo IV *Insertos en Solo amigos *Jimmy Schmidt en Acechada *Booty en Detective por error *Snowman en Felon *Nick Memphis (Michael Peña) en Tirador *Van Willder Jr. (Ryan Reynolds) en Una fiesta salvaje *Booty (Anthony Mackie) en Detective por error *Oficial Rodriguez, Tarquinio en Estado de la mafia *Voz en off en Las palabras *Vocea adicionales en Extraña familia *Voces adicionales en El último exorcismo *Voces adicionales en Loco por ella Series de TV Christopher Khayman Lee *Andros (Red Space Ranger) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Andros (Red Space Ranger) en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Andros (Red Space Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje ("Rojo por siempre") Otros papeles *Daven en Guardianes de la bahía *Nate Greeley en Pasadena *Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue *Ed Zeddmore en Supernatural *Mark en Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Drew Valetine en Dawson's Creek *David Hodges en CSI: En la escena del crimen (Temporada 4-7) *Jin Kwon en Lost *Timmy en Out of the Blue *Federico Diaz en Six Feet Under *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill en Animorphs *Jeff Gurtman en Travel Spies *Julian Sark en Alias (Temporada 1) *John Kenney en Survivor: Vanuatu - Islas de fuego *Nick Brown en Survivor: Desierto australiano *¿Detective Julio Sanchez en Caso resuelto ¿? *Spike en Vida de perros *Winslow Schott/Juguetero en Smallville *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver Dirección de doblaje *Pokémon (Temp. 7-10) *Crónicas Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate *Inuyasha *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios (Temp. 1-3) *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Las locuras de Andy *Kenichi (episodios 1-35) *Zoolander *CSI: En la escena del crimen (Temp. 4-7) *Sangriento San Valentín *Y se casaron *Los niños de China *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) *17 otra vez (doblaje de Videomax) *Zona de miedo (doblaje de Videomax) *Hulk vs. (doblaje de Videomax) *Un seductor irresistible (doblaje de Videomax) *Rambo IV (doblaje de Videomax) *El hijo de La Máscara *De-Lovely *Sólo amigos *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Uptown Girls *Besos de sangre *El Ilusionista *Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Extrañas apariciones (doblaje de Videomax) *Kososvo *Street Fighter *Una pasión secreta (doblaje de Videomax) *No pudo decir adios *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate *Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Precious Intérprete *Dusty Lee Dinkleman (voz cantada) en Sólo amigos *Coros en el Opening en Kenichi Adaptación *Inuyasha Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores